Aparición de dos Héroes y El Legado
by McAbbir
Summary: Universo alternativo un Crossover de NarutoxDragonBall, Dos Héroes aparecen a cambiar el curso final de la trágica guerra, ambientado antes del Capitulo 600 de Naruto.


**Aparición de dos Héroes y El Legado.**

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes de Dragon Ball o de Naruto son de mi pertenencia, pero si el argumento planteado en este fic.

* * *

Hacia siglos que había sido devuelto a la vida, fue sido el guardián de aquel infernal mundo, pero cuando Dende partió de aquel lugar, no había nadie que ocupase su puesto, solamente hubo alguien y era el, contra su voluntad fue devuelto a la vida y desarrollo el papel de Kamisama, pero el era mas que un simple Kamisama, el era un guardián, el primero de todos los Kamisamas que poseía un enorme poder de pelea, pudo ver como la humanidad fue perdiéndose en el caos, como fue que entreno a quien seria venerado como una leyenda ahora en la actualidad, aunque sus poderes no eran comparables con los de su distante pasado, estaban en un nivel aceptable, vio como su alumno comenzó a predicar la paz y como derroto aquella enorme bestia de alto poder, equiparable a el poder de un Super Saiyan en su estado mas alto.

Se había equivocado en el momento de dejarle con vida, debió haberlo matado, pero ahora tendría que hacerse cargo.

– **_¿_Piccolo acaso no piensas hacer algo?**_ – _Escucho al anterior Kamisama.

– **Esto es problema de los humanos, te traje a la vida fue para que hicieses tu trabajo, eres el mejor de los Kamisamas que ha habido y por ello cumplieron con volverte a la vida.**

– **Pero tu eres el guardián de esta tierra también, fue como se acordó**_ –_ Hablo aquel sujeto de piel verde.

– **Solo y cuando la tierra corra peligro inminente, ya la he protegido durante años de seres extra dimensionales y fuera de este mundo, es hora que los humanos hagan algo al respecto.**

– **Dudo mucho que el vuelva a intervenir, después de todo desde que le di el agua ultra sagrada es un milagro que tuviese la juventud eterna, además que hay que considerar este el ultimo trabajo de nuestra generación y tuyo, por que tu tienes parte de la culpa.**

Sintió como aquel Ki comenzó a incrementar de golpe haciendo que el mundo se estremeciera ante aquel nivel de poder que era fuera del alcance de aquellos simples humanos, bufo molesto.

– **Kamisamas tener razón, Piccolo los humanos necesitarte**_ – _Dijo el fiel ayudante de Kamisama, desde el origen de la tierra el había sido creado con ese rol, ser el asistente de Kamisama y no había mayor honor que servirle fielmente.

– **Veré que puedo hacer**_ –_ Expulso una gran cantidad de ki envolviéndose para volar hacia su objetivo.

– **Suerte aunque no la necesites.**

Todos veían como Madara había completado el plan, ahora era el Jinchuriki perfecto estaba delante de ellos con los cuerpos de dos de los mas poderosos Shinobi de la historia, Sasuke Uchiha quien había apoyado en ultima instancia a la Alianza, sujeto en su mano izquierda y en su derecha al Heroe, al Estandarte de la paz Naruto Uzumaki.

– **Ni siquiera sirvieron para calentamiento**_ –_los tiro delante de todos desde aquella colina – **Supongo que ustedes son unas basuras.**

Todos estaban paralizados, si ellos dos que eran los mas fuertes en sus líneas, no pudieron en contra de el, nadie podría, era el fin del mundo, tal y como conocían, vivirían en una maldita ilusión mientras sus cuerpos se degenerarían por inanición y deshidratación, que futuro tan cruel era el que le esperaba a ellos.

Fue todo repentino vieron solo un manchón verde como se dirigía a aquel sujeto que ni se inmuto por la poderosa patada que le propino aquel ser en su máximo poder.

– **¡Imposible!**_ – _Dijo aquel cejudo.

- **Tu maestro siquiera pudo rasguñarme aun sin poseer al Juubi ¿Crees que tu podrás?**_ – _Cogió su pierna y comenzó a girar para luego propinarle un poderoso golpe en el rostro que hizo que fuera a chocar contra el suelo agrietándolo – **Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku.**

Aquel ataque fue convertido en un torbellino de fuego, que para nada sorprendió al Uchiha quien sabía quienes eran los que bloquearon su técnica.

– **Juho Soshiken**_ –_ Recibió un golpe en el rostro, que ni siquiera lo movió miro a quien se atrevía a ponerle una mano en su piel.

– **Basura**_ – _A una velocidad sorprendente de un codazo golpeo a la opalina mandándole lejos.

– **¡Al Ataque!**_ – _Grito uno de los tantos Shinobis.

Todo comenzó una lucha desenfrenada en aquel campo de batalla, era una lucha de desesperación y miedo, de terror, luchaban por sus vidas, aunque no pudieran hacer mucho, ese imbécil se llevaría aunque fuese un rasguño de la voluntad humana.

En el cuartel general no parecían ir las cosas como planeaban, todo se había ido al traste, solo quedaba rezar por que ocurriese un milagro, Shikaku se encontraba frunciendo en ceño ante tal desproporcionada balanza, habían luchado hasta voltearla a su favor, cuando de repente ya estaban en contra de la pared.

– **¡Maldición!**_ – _Golpeo la mesa – **¡Es el fin! ¡Falle a todos! Lo siento chicos**_ – _Dijo con un hilo de voz, todos estaban en silencio, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo terminase para ellos.

– **¡Que es esto!**_ – _Ao sorprendido ante la mirada de todos puesta en el –**¡Es imposible!**

– **¿Qué sucede Ao?**

– **Es… Una… Una poderosa energía…No… Son dos energías que van hacia Madara.**

– **Eso es imposible**_ –_ Exclamo Shikaku.

– **Es equiparable a la de Madara.**

– **¡Debes estar bromeando!**

Mientras en aquel lugar la lucha era encarnizada, habían perdido la mayor parte de sus fuerzas contra un solo hombre, nadie podía creerlo, era como luchar con alguien fuera de su nivel y dimensión.

– **¿Aun sigues de viva?**_ –_ Miro el estado tan deplorable que estaba aquella fémina- **Eres mas que estas basuras del Clan Hyuga**_ – _Agrego – **¿Qué te parece si te unes a mi? Reinarías sobre estos imbéciles, tienes lo necesario para ser una formidable líder**_ – _Sonrió al verla, aquella joven sin duda era una mujer fuerte.

– **Nunca**_ – _Hablo mientras depositaba en el una mirada de odio –**Nunca me rebajare a ser alguien tan bajo como tu, eres un ser sanguinario, no eres un humano, Maldito**_ –_ Le miro con rencor por el había perdido a aquella persona importante para ella – **Prefiero la muerte antes que ser algo que no soy.**

– **¡Tu lo has pedido! ¡Has condenado a todos ustedes, tu decisión era la que les salvaría! ¡Ahora morirán como la irremediable basura que son!**_ – _Ella se puso en guardia mientras el ejecuto su técnica - **¡Enton: Goka Messhitsu!**_ – _Libero una gran llamarada de fuego negro.

Todos esperaron para lo peor, cubriéndose detrás de Hinata, ya que aunque era inútil su instinto de naturaleza se lo exigía.

– **¡Este es el fin!**

– **¡No me arrepiento!**

– **¡Por la libertad y paz!**

– **¡Moriré por mis ideales!**

Todos estaban listos para partir, serian consumidos ante aquella oleada de fuego negro, pero demostrarían que su voluntad nunca se apagaría.

– **¡Este es mi camino Ninja!**_ –_dijo sonriente Hinata quien a pesar de los estragos de la guerra vio como sus amigos y compañeros caían uno a uno, si moriría, moriría como una gran kunoichi, tal vez no pasase su nombre a ser una leyenda, pero sabría que su padre estaría orgulloso de ella.

– **¡Mueran!**

Todos esperaron aquella llamarada que nunca llego, solo abrieron los ojos y vieron a un sujeto alto con una capa blanca ondeante y con turbante, parado en donde se suponía que estaba Hinata.

– **¿Hinata?**_ –_ Dijo el castaño Inuzuka al no notar a su amiga, la busco con la vista y se fue acercando a aquel sujeto, quien a medida que estaba cerca de el, se sorprendió por la estatura enorme y claro aquel color verde y rosa que poseía en su piel –**¿Quién eres?**

– **Hmp… Veo que te has ablandado Vegeta**_ –_ Su vista estaba hacia arriba, cosa que dirigió su vista al cielo y se sorprendió.

– **¡Esta flotando! ¿Quién es ese sujeto?**

– **¿Esa no es Hinata?**

Hinata había cerrado los ojos, luego sintió una extraña calidez invadiéndola, no era como cualquier otra, esta era diferente, sus sentidos volvieron en si cuando sintió el agarre en su cintura, abrió los ojos y se quedo sorprendida, estaba a metros del suelo ¿Cómo llego ahí?

– **Ese canalla…**_ – _Susurro una voz fría e gruesa, ella miro a aquel sujeto, de cabellos de puntas, este le miro a ella, aquellos ojos negros profundos como pozos, se quedo absorta mirándolo – **Debo decir que tienes valor para ser una simple humana**_ – _Dijo pero no devolvió la respuesta – **¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?**_ – _Ella volvió en si y se sonrojo.

En un instante se encontraban en el suelo, todos vieron sorprendentemente como apareció ante aquel sujeto de capa, sin ser cuidadoso tiro a la chica al suelo sin importarle.

– **¡Oye!**

– **¿Asi que el insecto verde vino a luchar? Me sorprende que alguien como tu que prefiere estar en soledad venga**_ – _Comento con sarcasmo.

– **No sabia que los animales vendrían, parece que el Zoológico no pueden mantener a un mandril.**

– **¿Qué dijiste sabandija?**_ – _Frunció en ceño el sujeto, mientras meneaba la cola – **¿Quieres que te elimine?**

– El sujeto verde carcajeo fuertemente, aquella risa era aterradora – **¿Quién? ¿Acaso el príncipe Vegeta del Planeta Vegita, líder de una raza intergaláctica extinta me exterminara? Valla debo decir que es un honor**_ – _Aquellas palabras las dijo con total sarcasmo – **Me sorprende que aun estés en este planeta, supuse como la humana había muerto te marcharías, pero parece que te ablandaste, ya no solías ser lo que eras.**

– **¿Pero mira quien lo dice? El inútil del Insecto verde que crio al hijo de su peor enemigo, me refiero al inútil de Kakarotto y que tuvo que cuidar del otro holgazán.**

– **Por lo menos no dependí de nadie, no como tu que tenias que depender de una humana**_ – _Le respondió mordazmente.

– **¡Ella fue solo un medio para superar mis poderes! ¡Que no se te olvide que estas hablando con el ser más poderoso del Universo! ¡El príncipe Vegeta!**

– Volvió a reír aquel sujeto nuevamente – **Parece que los años te han vuelto mas amargado de lo que eras, pero…**_ – _Miro a la chica quien palideció ante su mirada – **Eres una buena persona que se preocupa por el bienestar de otros, Bulma y Goku estarían orgulloso de ti.**

– **¡Callate insecto! ¡No metas a la Onna y al inútil de tercera clase Kakarotto! He venido a acabar el trabajo que tu inútil discípulo no hizo bien, tienes suerte que me quedara en este planeta ¡Ja! El muy cretino utilizo el Mafuba invertido para sellar un ser completamente poderoso, no puedo creer que le dejaras hacer eso, realmente fue muy estúpido.**

Nadie entendía nada de lo que hablaban ese par, parecía que se conocían, su porte era imponente a la vista, que reflejaba ser guerreros con basta experiencia en batalla.

– **¿Quiénes son ustedes?**_ – _Inquirió Madara atrayendo su atención.

– **Soy quien pondrá fin a tu patética existencia**_ – _Dijo Vegeta con su clásico porte – **Alégrate serás asesinado por un guerrero de clase alta el Príncipe Vegeta.**

– **¿Quién te dijo que te dejaría participar?**_ – _Intervino el Namek – **Este es mi problema, además solo hay una forma de hacerlo.**

– **Veo que quieres que te derrote**_ –_ Sonrió arrogante.

Para sorpresa de todos comenzaron a jugar un extraño juego que les dejo atónitos.

– **¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!**_ –_ Dijeron unisonó.

– **Piedra, papel o…**

– **Demonios**_ –_ Estaba enojado Vegeta quien tenia papel.

– **Sera mejor que observes mis poderes mandril.**

– **¿Cómo si fuesen superiores a los míos? Ja debes estar loco**_ – _Bufo molesto.

Piccolo se quito la capucha y el turbante.

– **¿Así que tu serás el primero en luchar?**_ – _Dijo arrogantemente Madara – B**ien, veo que quieres morir rápido…**_ - _No pudo terminar de hablar cuando recibió un poderoso choque sónico que lo empujo por los aires.

Piccolo luego de eso ascendió y desapareció de la vista de todos excepto para los de Vegeta quien se mantenía taciturno.

*_ Muéstrame el resultado de estos años de entrenamiento* _sonrió mientras observaba.

Madara se sorprendió mucho con aquel ataque que lo tomo desprevenido, pero no pudo ver como el se acerco y comenzó a golpearlo por los aires, lo golpeo en el estomago de tal forma que hizo que se inclinara hacia delante y luego le dio un gancho levantarle y luego apareció por su espalda dándole un fuerte golpe con sus dos manos haciendo un enorme cráter, para sorpresa de todos.

– **Ese sujeto es increíble**_ –_ Dijo otro shinobi.

– **¿Quiénes son?**

– **Golpeo a Madara tan fácilmente.**

Vegeta solo podía escuchar aquellos elogios *_Se sorprenden con un nivel tan bajo, no me hagan reír* _sonrió de medio lado.

Madara se encontraba algo confundido, había alcanzado el poder absoluto, y aparecían dos sujetos desconocidos que aparentaban poder luchar de igual a igual contra suya, aquello lo enojo bastante.

– **Maldito ¿Cómo es posible?**_ –_ Sonrió de medio lado mientras aplaudía - **Veo que eres****fuerte, pero aun este no es mi limite.**

– **Mejor pelea con todo o te matare**_ – _Dijo el hombre verde.

Madara comenzó a sacar a relucir una cola, y luego otro par mientras el chakra de color purpura comenzaba a rodearlo, la tierra comenzó a temblar ante su poder.

– **Con esto bastara**_ – _Ataco a gran velocidad a Piccolo comenzando a golpearlo rápidamente mientras comenzó a realizar su ninjutsu – **Katon: Gouryuka no jutsu**_ –_ Disparo una enorme bola de fuego que engullo todo a su paso.

Desde a la distancia podía verse aquella enorme bola de fuego en aquel lugar.

– **¿tan poderoso es?**_ –_ Pregunto sorprendido el Inuzuka al ver aquella gigantesca bola de fuego.

– **El insecto verde esta jugando con el inútil del zombie**_ – _Dijo para si mismo – **Aunque claro, el inútil cree que lo ha matado**_, _**es una lastima que no sepa leer el ki o volar, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el verdadero oponente tome parte de esta pelea**_ – _Carcajeo – **No será de mucho nivel, pero es mejor que nada, Kakarotto… Eres un inútil**_ –_ Se envolvió en una especie de llama plateada y luego despego de ahí hacia aquella destrucción y explosiones.

Aquella confesión sorprendió a los que estaban ahí presentes ¿Tan poderosos eran esos sujetos? ¿De donde eran? Pero más que todo ¿Quiénes eran?

– **La leyenda era cierta**_ –_ Escucharon decir a un moribundo Rock Lee que estaba apoyado sobre su compañera Tenten.

– **¿Qué quieres decir?**_ – _Dijo el Inuzuka mirándole.

– **Gai-sensei me relato historias de sujetos con enorme poder, eran leyendas, cuentos para niños, pero el decía que era verdad**_ – _Tosió debido a que estaba todo herido y no podía debido a que poseía unas costillas fracturadas – **Si… Si mal no me equi…equivoco ellos dos son… Parte de esas leyendas**_ –_ Tosió nuevamente.

– **Tonterías**_ –_ Escéptico Inuzuka.

– **¿Acaso no viste como hizo retroceder por los aires a Madara y como nos salvaron?**_ – _Le miro a los ojos.

– **Tal vez sea una técnica… – **El suelo comenzó a temblar y se escucharon estallidos por los aires.

La batalla comenzó a ponerse mas intensa por lo que estaba viendo Piccolo, si sus cálculos no fallaban ese sujeto acabaría sucumbiendo ante el poder y pronto su verdadero rival mostraría la cara.

– **Veo que te has quedado mudo**_ – _Sonrió nuevamente – **No esperaba a que resistieras mis ataques**_ – _Miro a varios metros de altura el suelo – **Es increíble el poder que poseo**_ – _Mirando sus manos_._

– **Y el que no puedes controlar**_ – _Le remarco esa frase.

– **¿Qué dijiste insolente?**_ – _Aquello no le agrado en lo mas mínimo.

– **Que no puedes controlar el máximo de tu poder**_ – _Esta vez fue el quien le ataco sorpresivamente con una patada en el pecho y luego lanzar un haz de energía que esquivo con gran dificultad – **Peleare ahora enserio**_ – _Su cuerpo fue cubierto por un aura traslucida de color plata.

La pelea volvió a dar inicio y Madara aun se veía abrumado ante tal abismo de poder, había usado cinco colas para luchar contra el, pero parecía que aun era insuficiente, en su corazón comenzó a brotar mas ira, mas rabia, al verse superado por un ser desconocido.

– **¡No!**_ – _Levantándose de los escombros- **¡Yo soy el Jinchuriki perfecto! ¡Ninguna basura me podrá derrotar! ¡Te enseñare la grandeza del Juubi!**

Ahora si las cosas se pondrían feas y enserio, la tierra comenzó a temblar, era hora de luchar en verdad, Piccolo comenzó a ver como el escenario cambiaba al igual que el clima, todo comenzaba a oscurecerse y relampaguear por todos lados.

– **¡Bastardo! ¡Nadie podrá igualarme!**_ – _Su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar de forma, aquel grito gutural era estruendoso de tal manera que su barbilla estaba adornada de saliva – **Nadie podrá contra mi**_ – _Dijo mientras su cuerpo cambiaba de forma a una especie de humanoide peludo sus orejas comenzaron a crecer al igual que un hocico.

Una gran luz comenzó a rodear el campo mientras las nubes se volvían a despejar por la fuerza que expulsaba abriendo un agujero en el nublado y oscuro día, solo para mostrar el resplandor del sol.

– **¡Estoy Libre!**_ – _Rugió con potencia aquel ser nuevo que comenzó a mirarse sus garras negras-**Estúpido Ningen**_ –_ Miro hacia arriba.

– **Hasta que saliste pulgoso.**

– **Pero miren ahí, la basura que no pudo detenerme**_ – _Sonrió - **Debiste matarme cuando pudiste, ahora conocerás mis aterradoras habilidades.**

– **Entonces muéstralas.**

Rápidamente comenzaron de nuevo aquel duelo, iban por los aires intercambiando golpes a diestra y siniestras, la velocidad en la cual luchaban era tan rápida que solo se veía manchones o mejor dicho nada, el único que podía seguirla era Vegeta quien estaba de brazos cruzados observando.

– **Ahora que poseo estos ojos no podrás derrotarme**_ – _Sonrió maléficamente – **Puedo predecir tus movimientos a alta velocidad**_ – _Piccolo intento golpearlo pero su contrincante detuvo el golpe y luego le envió un gancho y remato con una onda de Ki – **¡Siente la ira Phobos!**_ – _Comenzó a golpearlo de tal forma que no podía responder – **¡Muere!**_ – _Desato un gran haz de Ki que estallo todos los alrededores destruyendo todo a su paso que hizo estremecer el mundo.

El cuartel general Shinobi comenzó a temblar debido al poder desatado.

– **¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué rayos esta sucediendo?**_ – _Dijo Shikaku al ver que todo comenzó a temblar, las mesas comenzaron a caerse y las sillas, todo lo que estaba sujeto a ellas comenzaron.

– **¡Es el fin!**_ – _Grito histéricamente uno de sus subordinados.

– **¿Llego la hora?**

– **Se están liberando una poderosa energía**_ – _Dijo Ao –**Este poder es mucho mas terrible ¿Qué esta pasando?**_ – _Vio como aquella esfera envuelta en Chakra comenzó a desmoronarse y cambiar de forma.

Todos los habitantes vieron como todo comenzó a temblar fuertemente, se desataba tormentas y demás cosas, al parecer todo estaba hecho un verdadero caos.

– **¿Mami vamos a morir?**

– Aquella mujer miro a su hijo –**Cariño, iremos al cielo**_ – _Dijo sollozando mientras le abrazaba.

– **¿Veremos a papi?**

– **Si hijo mío.**

El niño correspondió el abrazo sin saber de lo que en realidad ocurria.

– **¿Este es acaso el fin?**

– **¡El fin ha llegado!**_ – _Grito otro ciudadano.

– **¿Acaso la alianza habrá perdido?**

El mundo era ahora un caos, todos sabían de la guerra que se efectuaba en el mundo, mas no sabían quienes eran los nuevos protagonistas en aquella batalla.

_*Seres de la tierra* _escucharon una voz serena y apacible, todos comenzaron a mirar a todas partes *_Se que tienen miedo, de lo que sucede*_

– **¿De quien es esa voz?**_ – _Dijo Tenten.

– **Se escucha a lo lejos.**

_*Han pasado por muchas cosas* _aclaro nuevamente *_Desde tiempos inmemorables se han consumido en la guerra*_

– **¡Esto es obra de Madara! ¡Esta haciendo el Tsukuyomi infinito!**_ – _Dijo histérico un soldado random.

*_Para nada Kyuske, esto no es ninguna clase de jutsu, estoy hablándole desde el templo de la plataforma celeste* _aquello no les sorprendió ya que no la conocían, excepto una persona.

– **¿Kamisama? ¿Eres en verdad tú?**_ – _Dijo el cejudo.

*_Así es Rock Lee, soy Kamisama y estoy hablándole para que no pierdan las esperanza* _mientras decía esto sonreía *_Un sujeto llamado Piccolo esta luchando una guerra que no es de ustedes, pero el ha jurado proteger esta tierra al igual que el príncipe Vegeta*_

_- _**Ese cabeza de alcornoque**– bufo molesto –**¿Qué se cree que esta haciendo?**

_*En estos momentos solo les pido que mantengan la fe en ellos, y no olviden la esperanza, eso fue lo que siempre dicto Rikudo Sannin, la voluntad de fuego como ustedes la llaman, la voluntad del guerrero llamado Goku* _todos escuchaban atentos *_Su voluntad fue transmitida a Rikudo, así como a muchos otros guerreros anteriores a el, que han fungido como protectores de la tierra, así como el Principe Vegeta quien lucho a su lado o Piccolo quien estuvo en las batallas mas grande del universo, esa voluntad fue dada a ustedes*_

– **¡La leyenda era cierta!**_ –_ Exclamo Lee – **La que siempre creía mi maestro, la del Guerrero Legendario**_ – _Todos le miraron ¿Acaso era posible la existencia de un ser mas poderoso de todo el universo?

Aquella batalla se había vuelto cada vez más encarnizada, Piccolo había rebasado el limite de sus poderes, podría decirse que había superado inclusive los poderes de un Super Saiyan mas fuerte.

*_Phobos o Juubi como ustedes le conocen, es una criatura nacida de la maldad de la tierra que se ha ido acumulando durante siglos, lamentable para ustedes tuvieron el infortunio de ser testigo de ese ser asombroso*_

– **¿Por qué no le paro usted? Se supone que es el Dios de la tierra**_ –_ Kiba estaba enojado – **Se supone que su deber es protegernos**.

*_Es cierto, pero yo en aquel entonces había fallecido, Piccolo era el guardián del Infierno y Vegeta estaba invernando*_ aquello les sorprendió *_No fue hasta hace dos siglo que fuimos devuelto a la tierra y para cuando vimos ya era muy tarde, si este mal logra salir de aquí lo mas probable que se propague en el universo y vuelva a nacer otra criatura como Buu* _Nadie tenia idea de lo que hablaba, pero parecía ser serio el asunto *_Y no intervinimos fue por ordenes superiores, nuestra época como protectores ha pasado, solo nos quedábamos a ver y limitarnos a protegerles del peligro inminente* _ Nadie dijo nada *_A veces los humanos deben lidiar con sus problemas, pero ahora ya tenemos total permiso de las deidades superiores y esto se resolverá*_

– **Insecto ¿De donde sacaste ese poder?**_ – _Dijo Vegeta mientras miraba la pelea – **Creo que después de todo los Namekusejin son la raza mas poderosa… Claro después de los Saiyajines.**

El poder que poseía Piccolo en aquel momento era equiparable a la fase tres de la transformación de un Saiyajin, podría decirse que era asombroso, incluso Vegeta aunque no diría nada estaba sorprendido por aquel tremendo poder.

– **Maldición… Es más poderoso que la vez pasada, incluso su poder al parecer no tiene comparación**_ –_ Elogio Piccolo –**Fue mi error no eliminarte, no debí ceder la responsabilidad a Rikudo…**

– **Ahora pagaras caro tu error**_ –_ Se abalanzo sobre el golpeándolo, pero se sorprendió que Piccolo incremento mas sus poderes- **¡Imposible!**

– **Pues créelo**_ –_aquella aura azul lo envolvió completamente y comenzó el ataque.

Phobos estaba sorprendido ante la fuerza de su rival que comenzó a golpearlo rápidamente y con una fuerza pero ante esto sonríe sádicamente sorprendiendo a Piccolo, mientras detiene su ataque bloqueándolo y luego dándole una patada en el brazo y antes que este respondiera al otro golpe, logra arrancarle el brazo de cuajo, mientras este grita.

– **¿Creíste que tendría el mismo poder?**_ – _Lanzo el brazo a un lado – **Te equivocas, soy alguien que ha alcanzado la cima**_ – _Mirándole fijamente con odio – **Tu ya no eres mi rival.**

– **Eso es debido al odio ha ido acumulándose hasta ahora**_ – _Sabia el por que incremento desmenuzado de poder – **Supongo que fue cuestión de tiempo, de todas formas…**_ – _Sonrió de lado saco nuevamente su brazo sorprendiendo a Phobos, pero lo que mas le dejo sorprendido fue que volvió a incrementar su poder – **¿Sorprendido? Luego de vagar en el infierno encontré a mi dichoso padre**_ – _Aquello presto atención Vegeta que escucho levemente – **¿Qué crees? El muy inútil quiso adueñarse de mi poder**_ – _Rio ante aquella confesión – **El muy tonto solo sirvió para incrementar mis poderes, revertí la fusión de el en mi.**

_*Es un canalla*_ Penso el Saiyajin *_Es por eso que siempre nos alcanzo en poder*_

– **¡Es imposible! ¡Yo soy el ser mas poderoso de este mundo!**_ – _Dijo airadamente aquel ser- **¡Nadie puede ser más grande que yo!**

– **No has conocido a los Saiyans entonces, esos seres incluso han superado el poder que poseo en el pasado, aunque este poder es levemente superior al estado mas fuerte del Fase 3 aun no he alcanzado incluso el máximo poder que ellos poseen, por que son seres de poder infinito.**

– **¡Mientes!**_ –_ Dijo aquel ser andrógino.

– El namek solo señalo donde estaba Vegeta- **El es, el ultimo de su raza, el mas fuerte de todo su planeta extinto**_ –_ Bajo su ki de golpe – **Ya no tiene caso luchar contigo**_ –_ Aquello tomo por sorpresa al monstruo.

– **¿Qué dijiste insolente? ¿Huiras como un cobarde?**

– **Hacia tiempo que no tenía una excitante batalla como esta, pero creo que no seré yo quien le ponga fin.**

– **¡Cállate!**_ –_ Fue a atacarlo pero fue detenido ante aquel sujeto de pelos en punta.

– **Ya escuchaste al insecto verde, el sabe que no puede matarte sus poderes han disminuidos, por eso seré quien te extermine**_ – _Se transformar en Super Saiyan y comenzó a golpearlo sorpresivamente.

– **¡Yo soy el Juubi!**_ – _Incremento sus poderes de golpe sin sorprender a Vegeta quien sabia que sus poderes eran superiores a los de Piccolo de momento, sonrió de medio lado –**¡No hay ser que se me compare! ¡Voy a matarte a ti y a esa basura verde!**_ – _Dijo mientras su musculatura aumentaba.

– **¿En verdad crees eso? Siéntete afortunado de que el príncipe Vegeta jugara contigo**_ –_ Se envolvió en un aura dorada – **¡Voy a mostrarte la gran pared que hay entre nosotros! ¡No podrás superarla por mayor que sea tu esfuerzo! ****¡Ahhh!**

Los tres que estaban en el campo de batalla, no tenían idea de que eran observados gracias a las habilidades de Dende, quien estaba mostrando aquella épica pelea.

– **¿Esto es un sueño?**

– **¿De que dimensión son estos seres?**

– **¿Habrá sujetos así de poderosos en otros mundos?**

Esta vez el estruendo de la tierra fue mayor que el del principio, todos veían como aquel ser comenzaba a rodearse de un aura de electricidad y una especie de fuego dorado, sus cabellos comenzaron a cambiar de a un color mas amarillo, al igual que sus ojos en verdes, el mundo se estremeció ante el poderío del ultimo de los Saiyanjines.

Todos quedaron sin palabras ante la nueva apariencia de aquel sujeto, su cabello llegaba por la cintura y no poseía ninguna ceja, por lo cual sus ojos eran azules con toques verdosos, su mirar era amenazante.

– **¿Listo?**_ –_ Desapareció para golpear en la nuca a Phobos y luego apareció de frente mientras le daba un golpe en la barriga y finalizaba con una patada giratoria – **¿Acaso esto es todo? Lo hiciste bien contra el Insecto Verde ¿Por qué no lo vuelves a hacer? ¿Qué te pasa?**

– **¡La pagaras!**_ –_ Se abalanzo sobre el, el rubio parecía estar solamente bloqueando todos los golpes con suma facilidad – **¡Deja de estar jugando conmigo!**_ – _Grito desesperado.

– _Tu lo pediste – _Comenzó a golpearlo salvajemente por todas partes, sin darle oportunidad de defenderse, apareció por su espalda y le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca con sus dos manos y antes que cayera por la velocidad al suelo, lo levanta hacia el cielo de una patada, pero este se estabiliza-**¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no puedes?**

– **¡Voy a destruir este planeta!**_ – _Cargo una gigantesca bola de energía negra que lanzo a gran velocidad hacia la tierra – **¡Moriremos Todos!**

Vegeta se sorprendió y su accionar fue rápido de tal manera que llego al suelo y detuvo aquella gran energía con todas sus fuerzas.

– **Es imposible que la detengas**_ –_ Dijo confiadamente – **No pensaba utilizarla a estas… ¡Que demonios!**_ – _Vio como su esfera de energía disminuía de tamaño – **¿Qué significa esto?**

– **Eres una porquería como peleador**_ – _Dijo mientras aquella esfera se deshacía en su mano – **Creo que se debió dejarte desarrollar un poco mas, así tendría una batalla excitante ¡Muere de una vez por todas basura! ¡Saigo Satsujin! (Asesino final)**_ –_ Sujeto firmemente su antebrazo mientras cargo una poderosa energía que relampagueaba en su mano derecha y disparo un poderoso haz de Ki hacia aquel oponente, que al ver que no tenia escapatoria lo trata de resistir – **¡Basura Muere!**_ –_incremento mas el poder de choque.

– **¡Maldicion! ¡NOOOO!**

Aquel poderoso ataque lo comenzó a desintegrar de manera paulatinamente rápida sin darle alguna oportunidad de regenerarse por el Edo Tensei. Todos alrededor de aquel campo de batalla vieron como un gran pilar azul de energía se erigía en el cielo.

– **¿Lo derroto? Ao ¿Alguna lectura?**

– **Negativo Shikaku**_ – _Dijo al ver la esfera desquebrajada – **Parece que el chakra del Juubi fue eliminado de raíz.**

Todos comenzaron a vitorear aquella victoria, ante aquel poderoso ser.

– **¿Se termino?**

– **¿Se acabo la guerra?**

Hinata estaba parada, había quedado anonadada por el poder que poseían esos seres, que incluso la batalla que liberaron sus antepasados por aquellas bestias, incluso ellos, no eran nada comparado con ese par, que en unos minutos acabaron con aquel terrorífico ser.

– **¡Naruto!**_ – _Grito con todas sus fuerzas, para ella nada valía su victoria si había perdido a aquella persona que tanto admiraba, sabia que Sakura estaría destrozada al saber la noticia, ella había prometido protegerle, había hecho una promesa a la pelirrosa y la rompió.

– Sintió una mano cálida en su cabeza – **¿Qué te sucede?**_ – _Ella vio como aquella mano ocupaba toda su cabeza, al parecer nadie se dio de cuenta de ello y vio un sujeto con una sonrisa optimista y de mirada alegre, igual a la de Naruto o quizás mas, sus cabellos eran alborotados y vestía un Dogi de color naranja.

– **¿Quién es usted?**

– **¿Uh? ¡Así!**_ –_Quito la mano y se la coloco en la cabeza mientras reía estruendosamente- **Mi nombre es Goku, disculpa**_ –_sonrió.

– Ella bajo la mirada ¿Acaso se estaba riendo o estaba completamente loca? – **¿Qué es tan gracioso?**

– **¿Cómo? ¿A que te refieres?**

– **¿Qué te es de gracia?**_ – _Levanto una mirada llena de lagrimas y rabia - **¿Acaso te ríes de mi desgracia? ¡Eso es lo que te gusta!**_ – _Fue a tratar de golpearle, pero el de sin llegar a moverse recibió aquel impacto como si nada –**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?**_ – _Golpeo al sujeto hasta saciar toda su rabia, y comenzó a llorar.

Goku al ver su dolor comprendió y solamente la abrazo, por su parte ella jamás había sentido un abrazo tan calido como ese que recibía en ese instante, era como si fuese de otro mundo.

– **Tranquila todo estará bien.**

– **No… No estará bien**_ –_ Dijo llorando en su pecho-**Yo… Yo…**

– **Ellos están bien, solo están inconscientes**_ – _Le dijo mientras apartaba a la chica.

– **¿Enserio?**

– El asintió alegremente – **Enma-sama le dio una oportunidad, dice que han sufrido mucho en sus vidas, que deben disfrutarlas nuevamente, por eso le dio una oportunidad.**

– **Gracias**_ –_ Ella le abrazo en forma de agradecimiento, pero al darse cuenta de su accionar se separa toda roja- **Dis-disculpe mi atrevimiento.**

– **¡Insecto de tercera clase!**_ – _Escucharon aquella voz masculina y agresiva, todos habían salido del trance que había puesto Dende.

– **¡Goku!**

– El mencionado volteo –**Ho-Hola Vegeta**_ –_ Saludo con nervios y luego miro a su amigo –_ Hola Piccolo._

– **Imbécil, yo pensando que no te volvería a ver mas nunca, y ahora te apareces a consolar a una humana**_ – _Se dirigió a el agarrándolo de la camisa – **¿Cuándo tendremos nuestro combate? He llegado a superar incluso tus poderes.**

Todos comenzaron a ver aquella persona la cual se dirigían los que salvaron el mundo en ese momento, el ambiente extrañamente parecía alegre.

– **¿Qué sucedió?**_ – _Todos miraron a la voz chillona, este se encontraba en el suelo levantándose – **¿Dónde estoy?**

– **¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?**_ –_dijo otra voz fría y dura.

La primera en abrazar al rubio fue la opalina quien comenzó a llorar en su regazo.

– **¿Hinata?**_ – _Correspondió el abrazo ella le miro y el solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

– **¿Sasuke?**_ –_ Dijo Tenten para ayudarle a levantarse, pero este le dio un manotazo apartándola.

– **¡No me toques! Puedo solo…**_ – _Se levanto como pudo.

– **Eres un malagradecido maldito**_ – _Dijo con odio el Inuzuka.

– **No tientes tu suerte inútil**_ – _Dijo amenazadoramente.

Pero antes de que dijeran algo nuevamente escucharon aquella carcajada que miraron nuevamente a aquel sujeto.

– **Y yo que pensé que Vegeta era un amargado**_ – _Fue fulminado por la mirada del príncipe.

– **No me compares con la basura humana ¡Insecto!**_ –_ Dijo enojado.

– **¿Basura? Aquí la basura eres tu fenómeno**_ –_ Respondió mordazmente el Uchiha.

– **¿Quieres probar? Veo que tienes agallas, pero solo eres un insecto.**

– **Inténtalo.**

– **Sasuke-teme**

– **Vegeta**_ – _Intento detenerle Goku.

– **¡Cállate inútil de tercera clase!**_ – _Se volteo a el –**¿Cuándo tendremos nuestra pelea?**

– **Pronto Vegeta, Pronto**_ – _Aquello sorprendió mucho al príncipe, ya que siempre le evadía.

– **Creo que se acabara el mundo ante las palabras que me estas diciendo.**

– **Vegeta es hora de que nos vayamos.**

– **¿Qué?**

– **Las deidades superiores han acordado que tu ya no perteneces en este mundo, por eso he venido a que me acompañes al paraíso de los guerreros.**

– **¿Paraíso? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?**

– **Tus poderes han superado por mucho a cualquier ser del universo desde mi partida, incluso posees la juventud eterna gracias al agua ultra sagrada.**

– **¿Quieres que vaya contigo?**_ – _Dijo algo dudoso.

– **iras junto conmigo al paraíso de los Guerreros Legendarios, incluso podremos luchar cuantas veces quieras, sin limite de tiempo o restricciones, seres poderosos de otros mundos se reúnen allí, incluso mas poderosos que tu o yo.**

– **Hasta que dices algo coherente en tu patética vida**_ – _Sonrió arrogantemente – **Iré no puedo confiar en que un soldado de clase baja muestre la grandeza de los Saiyajins**_._

– **Supuse que no solo habías venido a visitarnos, era de esperarse… Goku**_._

– **Te has vuelto muy fuerte Piccolo, tu también estas destinado a ir, pero aun no te ha llegado el momento, no aun.**

– **Entiendo…primero debo enseñar a estos enclenques a pelear**_ – _El sabia la respuesta de antemano, por ello tuvo que dedicarse a proteger la tierra.

– **Gohan te envía saludos**_ –_ Dijo sonriente mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de su rival y amigo –**Deberías ver a Krillin o Ten Shin Han e incluso Yamcha, se han vuelto muy poderosos incluso podría decir que tienen casi tu nivel de pelea**_ –_Dijo ya casi traslucido –**Cuando vuelva por ti, espero que seas mucho mas poderoso y tendremos nuestra pelea.**

– **Nunca cambias**_ – _Dijo sonriente mientras ya abandonaba Goku aquel lugar junto a Vegeta.

Todos estaban en silencio ¿Existía un paraíso para los guerreros? ¿Tan poderoso incluso era ese sujeto de sonrisa amigable, que hasta ese sujeto amargado lo respetaba?

– **Todo ha terminado**_ –_ Concluyo Naruto.

– **Nada ha terminado, ustedes entrenaran bajo mi tutela, deben hacerse poderosos ante la nueva amenaza que puede venir a la tierra, su rol es de ser los guardianes de este mundo, no siempre estaré para protegerla, no crean que seré un suave maestro.**

– **¿No vas a entrenar?**_ – _Estaba algo sorprendido Naruto.

– **Así como hice con Rikudo Sannin, también lo hare con ustedes**_ –_ Aquello tomo por sorpresa a todos los presentes –**Descansen estos cinco primeros días, al sexto los quiero a los dos en el Valle del Fin**_._

– **¿Qué te hace creer que te obedeceremos?**

– **Si no lo hacen, los obligare de todas formas, igual ese es el pago de Enma-sama por volver a la vida, mas vale no desperdicien esa oportunidad, y para ello les entrenare**_ – _Cambio su ropa con un solo chasquido abandonándoles de inmediato.

Ninguno de los dos sabia que ese seria el comienzo de una nueva aventura, que les haría luchar con seres poderosos, e incluso vivirían las aventuras mas grande de sus vidas, Piccolo estaba dispuesto a dejar un legado en ellos, así como lo hizo con Rikudo ellos no serian la excepcion.


End file.
